Past encounters
by aquariia
Summary: With Elaris becoming the new captain of the galactic rangers, she has some time to think back on her life. Read author notes for more info/ Nefaris


**_Just some author's notes before you dive in, Stig is a headcanon name me and few of my friends came up with for "squishie" nefarious. And yes I do ship Nefaris so fight me if you like. Also I wanted to give Elaris more character and a background story seeing as she got nothing in the game/movie. And I just assumed at one point they knew each other so why not?_**

* * *

Her office, her small dusty office that she called her own was soon to be what it once was, a broom closet. After being appointed the new captain she was given Qwark's old quarters, though she declined at first, she was pushed into it by the promise of a larger lab and more space for herself. The doors whizzed open and she was greeted by the familiar smell of lemon table polisher and the hum and glow of her computers, she sighed. It felt homey but she knew it was best to let the past go, something she really needed to work on. Today was the day she was to move and start her new life and she felt pressured, but glad knowing that she finally got herself a higher position and hoped that she'd finally get respect from her rangers and peers. As she pondered she fiddled with the nearby radio, wanting some music to listen to as she pushed boxes and cleaned after the mess. Smooth jazz began to play until a news station interrupted, hiding her face in shame. It was the third time she had to listen to her awkward interview.

"After drek's death, the disappearance of Nefarious now falls into the hands of our rangers. Will they be able to find this manic doctor before he causes more mayhem. I'm Darla of chanel 64 news speaking with the newly appointed captain. So Elaris, now that you're in charge, how will you be handling this situation?"

"Well Darla, as captain I expect my rangers to be in top shape so that they're prepared for anything. As for Nefarious, we've got the best search team in Solana scouring Umbris. We should have him in custody soon, a man as smart as him could be hiding anywhere and we as galaxy should be prepared for his return."

"That's all the time we have for tonight, so thank you for taking some time off your busy schedule just to speak with us!"

"My pleasure Darla, I always love keeping my galaxy in check on these pressing situations."

Relived the it was over, she started with her hard work. Dust filled the air as Elaris moved boxes and such out of her old, cramped broom closet of an office. She felt overwhelmed and soon became lost in her daydream hoping that would help her ease up. A small clinking sound echoed in the office as she envisioned herself as the new captain of the rangers, and snapped back to reality as a familiar voice called out to her.

"I am sorry to interrupt Miss Elaris. I heard that you might need some help with your move and I will be glad to assist you in any way I can."

Looking down, she smiled with gratitude. She knelt down to greet the small robot.

"I'd appreciate it, though I don't want you straining anything."

Poking the robot's chest, he let out a little giggle.

"Do not worry Elaris I know how to take care of myself!"

He watched as she handed him a small box, filled with spare parts and lose papers, curiosity came the best of him and he blurted out a question without meaning to.

"If I may ask, what is in this box, it is quite peculiar."

"Oh that, it's just some old ideas I had back in the day. Grapple hooks, rocket sleds, just silly things."

His eyes widen as he stared at the aged box and he was fascinated, he soon carefully placed the box on the floor and sat on top it. Elaris was thrown off over his gesture and laughed to herself. Of course the little guy wanted to know more. She dropped everything on a nearby desk and sat across him, crossing her legs and placing her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Well I mean we have sometime before the guys get here to move the boxes, so anything else you're curious about?"

A wide smile beamed over the little robot, he had so much to ask but he hoped he had the time to do so.

"You said something about a grapple hook, what use did you need with that gadget."

She was even confused with herself, but the memory soon flashed back to her

Aleero Elementary School | 13 years ago

"Alright now class, I hope you all have your items for show and tell! Oh Elaris you seem excited, would you like to go first?"

Elaris slyly smiled as she pulled her backpack from under her small desk, eager to show her classmates. She nodded at her teacher and walked to the front of her class. The chalkboard behind her had the word "Show and Tell" written across it, decorated with pictures of past students or doodles of smiley faces and the likes. She never liked public speaking, but she soon sucked it in for those few short minutes, wanting to show her classmates how cool she could be.

"Good morning class, I'm Elaris and today I'm going to show you my handmade grappling hook!"

Pulling it out swiftly she stood with pride, though her masterpiece seemed to be falling at the seams as she spoke. Pointing it up to the ceiling she was about to pull the trigger until a student sitting the front laughed.

"That thing wouldn't hold a feather let alone you loser!"

Flushing out of embarrassment she scoffed, hook still pointing up.

"I'll show you, I'm not a loser Danny!"

As she spoke to him her finger slipped and she found herself being pulled up to the ceiling, and she clung to the hook for dear life. If there was one thing she feared more than public speaking, it had to be heights, and she soon looked down to see a terrified teacher and gasping children. She giggled awkwardly as she tried to calm them down.

"Oh I'm ok, I just need to iron out some kinks, it's like that one sled I made last year!"

It really wasn't the first time an incident like that happened with her, and it wouldn't be the last. She grew a sort of following in her school as the years went on and it finally felt the universe was treating her well. Having to hide all this from her family if felt wonderful knowing she had a safe place to build and show off her neat gadgets and weapons. Things were soon to change for her however, and she wouldn't be prepared at all for what the universe was going to toss her poor little way.

* * *

 _ **Present Day | Broom Closet**_

* * *

"Oh man I remember how freaked out my teachers would get during show and tell, I always brought in new things just to mix things up you know? And that hook was one of them. I might as well fix it up one day and use it again, but I'm not sure."

"How interesting!"

They soon found themselves sharing past stories about their lives, Clank hasn't been around for too long but he had so many stories about him discovering basic things like sadness and laughter. Elaris never was open about her past with anyone, but she soon warmed up to the little robot. Speaking about old loves, her family, school. Clank soon had another question for the women after they shared their stories.

"How did you get your position here?"

"Well, it started around college. It was my second year and it was rough, didn't really connect with the folks around me and I had no idea where I was heading you know? Working so hard on something that just seems so out of your grasp. I didn't recover well from it and I soon found myself working alone all the time… you must be so lucky to be a robot, not having to deal with heartache."

"Are you alright Elaris?"

"Sorry, sorry.. enough with the sad stuff let's get to the good part! My college had a career fair that day, and I had no business going but I had nothing else to do that day, and I was hoping I could get a good deal so I could finally get out of that heckhole. Oh pardon my language! Anyways…as I was browsing I come across my old friend Stig.."

Clank tilted his head at that name, and how sad Elaris sounded when she said it, he soon piped in.

"I do apologize but who is Stig."

She looked up at the robot, giving him a tired smile. How could she tell him, how could she tell anyone really.. still broke her heart thinking about that day, she shook her head and continued."You'll know soon enough. So I walk up to him and I've never seen him so happy in my life. He waved me over to his booth and I was in complete shock.. he was a galactic ranger! Him! I couldn't believe it, he even asked if I wanted to join, and of course I took it.. felt like it was yesterday.."

* * *

 _ **Two Years Ago | Kerwan University**_

* * *

"Woah Stig is that you!"  
The young woman ran up to her old friend and embraced him. The green figure had no idea how to react and soon stiffen, feeling more awkward the longer she held him. Breaking off he shook her hand, beaming as he did.

"Good grief it's been ages hasn't it? What have you been up to Eli?"

After the hand shake she placed her hands behind her back as she took in every detail of the ranger booth, she felt so proud for her old friend.

"Well, changed my major, again. You should know how much I jump around Stig, but enough about me look at you! I can't believe you're a ranger now!"

He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah, it was my mom's idea and I had to take it! Finally a place where I can make weapons and gadgets for pay! Hmm.."

Raising an eyebrow she piped in.

"Hmm what?"

He swallowed hard, playing around with his hands.

"How would you like to join the rangers Eli? We're looking for another tactician and I recommended you to the captain and he seemed to take a liking to you."

Her mouth hung open, and she playfully pushed him. She couldn't believe it! Everyone knew about her.. about her small projects. She smiled and embraced her friend again out of pure joy.

"I'll be glad to join you guys, when do I start?"

"Get packing then, you start tomorrow."

* * *

 _ **Present Day | Broom Closet**_

* * *

"So you and Stig, how did you two meet?"

"We were pals back in High School, though he ended up graduating a year before me due to his great academic performance. We lost contact during those years due to me moving soon after. We did a bunch of stuff together and I might have saved his butt a few times from some school bullies, poor guy could never catch a break. He soon started closing himself off, and that was another reason why we lost touch.."

* * *

 _ **Six Years Ago | Aleero General High School**_

* * *

A young teenager was digging her friend out of a trash can, something they became used to. It wasn't pleasant to deal with but they told themselves it won't be something that would last forever. She dusted her friend off and picked off the garbage that clung to his sweater. A taller figure stood above them laughing at the two, he crossed his arms and looked down.

"Well look at that, seems like the king of the nerd heard found his queen!"

They both flushed, with Stig grabbing his bag and running off. Elaris stood from her spot on the ground and fussed at the bully, she was getting tired of his shenanigans and wanted an end to it. She pocked a finger at him in order to make herself seem more threatening.

"Stop this Qwark! I've had enough of you pushing us around. I swear if you weren't the most loved person in this school you would have been long gone.."

"Oh so the queen is trying to threaten me how hilarious. Now get going to your boyfriend before I dunk you in the dumpster."

Grunting in anger she too picked her things off the floor and ran off to meet up with her friend. Oh she'd do anything to show that Qwark a thing or two, but that was against her nature. Sure he doesn't really mean it, maybe it was his way with dealing with personal issues, only wishing she and Stig weren't the punching bags for his ego. Calling out for her friend, she didn't want to have her lunchtime wasted on that awful ordeal.

"Hey Stig wait for me!"

The solanian paced through the hallways quickly, not wanting to be caught by hall monitors for running through the claustrophobic school. She finally caught up with him, catching her breath as they leaned on some navy blue lockers.

"Took you long enough hey? Did Qwark do anything to you?"

"He threaten to 'dunk me in the dumpster, but I showed him a piece of my mind oh yes I did. But never mind that now."

They soon sat on the ground, pulling out their lunches and some books, they never liked lunchtime but they soon found some places they could eat in peace and away from the jocks and mouth breathers. Elaris soon began speaking her mind.

"You know, I prefer eating here then that loud and cramped lunchroom. Finally have some time to hear myself think ya know?"

"Don't you ever feel lonely here though?"

Looking down at her bag she thought for a while, sure she did, but she didn't have anyone to eat with. So to her it felt less awkward having to sit near the trash can as always.

"I suppose, but it's better than having them pick on me constantly, and any place faraway from Qwark the better."

"I never understood that, why would they pick on someone as nice as you? Makes me want to build a gun to turn them all into mindless sheep!"

Blushing at his comment, she hid her face behind her sandwich. That was the nicest thing she'd heard since she started high school, though he might have gone a little over board with it.

"Thanks Stig, but that's not necessary. There's no need to waste your time with them, I'm sure you'll never have to deal with that after we get out of here."

He cooled down soon enough, and took a forkful of salad.

"I know I know but if I have to that idiot Qwark one more time I swear I'll snap in two! The gull he has trying to push me around."

"Listen.. I'm sure he'll be a dead cause soon enough. He's ego's too big for anyone to handle, let alone tolerate if he wants to be this super star hero. Now come on we got a bio test after this, you study at all?"

"Oh Orvus! I hate biology as much as I hate Qwark!"

–  
Present Day | Broom Closet  
–

"I see.. you seem to care very much for him."

Looking down at the floor, she began to fiddle with her hands, a habit she brought up when she was destressed.

"Yes.. but let's get back on track.. I soon became a ranger after a few weeks of training with him, I remember feeling scared but nostalgic, it was the first time I've seen him in years and I didn't want to set anything off. The next year we worked together, we worked on weapons, plans, staying up until Orvus knows how long.. but it didn't last, after about a year I saw him change before my eyes. I tried to help him, tried getting Qwark off his back by making myself the target to his remarks but it only made his state worse"

Clank began to piece everything together, and his expression soon changed. Elaris noticed and sighed, getting off from the floor and reaching over to her corkboard, removing a photo that was pinned up by tacks and wardarts. Clutching it, she was reluctant to show him, but she had to, for her shake and his. Sitting on a crate nearby she motioned Clank over. Doing so he saw who was on the photo, and he soon became upset. There he was, the doctor himself, but he looked different.. very different. He was smiling and happy with his life, Qwark must have really done some harm to have him turn into the villain he is now.

"You were friends with…him"

* * *

 ** _Two Years Ago | Galactic Ranger Lab_**

* * *

The newly appointed ranger had enough of Qwark and how he treated her friend. Sitting in the lab quietly thinking to herself, hoping that she could make the rift between Qwark and Stig go away. It was such a stretch but what else could she do. It was impossible to stand up to the guy, he even threaten to throw her in a recycle bin for fun, for shame. She heard the door behind her whiz open and was greeted by a very exhausted and riddled Stig. Getting up from her seat she offered it to him but he just pushed her away.

"I'm alright Elaris."

"Please Stig you look exhausted I need you to sit down."

"I don't need someone like you to mother me all the time, I'm fine!"

Placing her hands on her hips, she scoffed at his remark. It was her worry that began to kick in, but she couldn't hold it back, no matter how hard she tried. Looking over to the other tactician as he hung over some weapon he was creating during their spare time.

"Look at you Stig you're a mess, please I need you to relax.."

Smacking his hands on the white work desk he made his way over to her, anger clearly smeared over his face.

"I told you Elaris I don't need you guiding me around like some saint! I swear I'll get rid of Qwark by tonight and this whole establishment will be ours."

"Ours? I had no input in this! What's gotten into you?"

"It's Qwark alright! Every day I slave away for him and he has the gull to treat me like garbage! And don't get me started on how he sees you! You don't deserve any of it and I swear I'll rip him apart if I had the chance!"

"Just stop this ok? Please I'm worried about you.. You just seem to be getting worse and worse. I don't think."

She was hesitant to finish her thought but he caught on, his face nearing hers.

"You don't think what?"

Before she could speak, Qwark soon barged into the lab, knocking over lab gear and glass containers as he did.

"I heard you two arguing from a mile away, and I'm here to break it up."

"YOU!"

"Whoa now dr whacko no need to go all 'nerd rage' on me."

Stig stopped in his tracks after hearing that remark. Not sure if he should be angered or confused by the captain's bigotry. No matter he thought, Qwark was soon to meet his maker. As he bickered about teamwork and such, Stig tried to strike him with a clipboard he picked off from his desk. Dazed but unharmed from what happened, he turned to see a furious figure and Elaris, who was just as shocked as Qwark at this point.

"That's it Stig, I'm calling in security! That's the third attempt you made on harming me and my beautiful features. So I suggest you start packing before we kick you out for good."

Flattered but disgruntled at the captain, he dropped the shattered board on the ground, trying to sweep it behind as to cover up his little incident. He soon turned his gaze to Elaris, who was pretty much distraught at this point. She spoke up.

"Listen Stig, I think it might be best if you did leave. You know, for your own health. I just watched you deteriorate before my eyes and I felt helpless over it. Just please, don't take this negatively but, do it for your own good."

"Then come with me then! Ditch Qwark and work with me! Let's finally combine our brain power and.."

"And no.. I can't let you drag me down that path Stig. I'm allowing you to do your own thing, but I made a promise to the Rangers that I won't back down no matter the cost. And if my own health is in question then so be it."

"Look at you Elaris! You got weak it seems, how dare you work with someone who treats you like a third class citizen? It's idiotic!"

He was right, for the most part. But she refused. She wasn't a coward and wasn't going to let some green ape ruin her job, her life. She walked to him and grasped his hands, tearing up a little as she did.

"I'm sorry.."

He pulled away and pushed her away hard, making her knock over a computer screen. Qwark lunged at him but he dodged him swiftly. He soon found himself standing at the frame of the lab door, grinning as he did, though remorse soon turned its ugly head as he watched Elaris struggle to get up from a pile of broken computers. He soon turned his attention to Qwark, and his voice cut him like glass.

"It's not Stig anymore and I know you'll be crawling back to me when your rangers fail without me."

Puzzled, Qwark and Elaris looked up at the figure. Holding their breaths in order not to set him off again.

"If you're ever so curious, I decided to take a new name after the one Qwark enjoyed giving me over the years I was graced with his unneeded presences."

The captain gulped, he knew all his actions where coming back at him now. He should have known not to mess with a trigger happy, mad scientist. Finally being at the prime of his career he soon felt some regret, but it faded after he felt the bruise on his face. He spoke up, knowing full well the name that he was going to speak.

"Nefarious.."

* * *

 **Present Day | Broom Closet**

* * *

Handing the photo to him she could barely look at it anymore, remembering what happened and how it could have all stopped. Hanging her head, see knew Clank wouldn't take that news too well, like how Cora and Brax reacted. Shame and guilt washed over her as the robot looked over the photo.

"Think me stupid or naïve if you like, just like the others. But I know he's still hurt, I know he's still the same under all that built up anger."

Looking up from the photo, the robot became upset, now he knew what she called him lucky, it must have been difficult for her to deal with such issues on her own. Especially knowing what happened to her good friend. Handing the photo back to the destressed woman, he placed a hand on her leg in an act of compassion.

"I am sorry, I should have never brought it up."

"No Clank, please don't feel bad.. it's just something I need to work on you know.. he would have come to this on his own, but I just can't help but know he feels the same way. If only he wasn't hiding I could try talking things out.. but how would I know if that would work. He's too far gone now. But there's always hope you know."

Looking down at his photo a nostalgic smile was on her lips, she wished things have been better for him, he never deserved any of the torment Qwark or the others gave him, and she only wished she could have been the one they directed their hate on. A knock was heard on the door and the two looked towards the door, it was Brax and another green figure.

"Uh sorry to interrupt but Flint and I are here for the boxes, still need some help with anything?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you. Ready Clank?"

Nodding, the little robot picked up the box he once sat on and walked out the closet. Elaris watched on as they pushed and moved about, grabbing that old photo once again. She always questioned as to why she kept it hung up. Could it be a reminder that she could turn into him one day? Or could it be remorse over their broken relationship. Peaking up when Flint called for her, she rushed over to her personal box and carefully placed it inside, hoping the others didn't see. Sighing deeply she took the box and looked over her office one last time, speaking something under her breath before shutting the door and forgetting most of her past.

"I'm sorry my old friend.. I wish there was more I could do.."


End file.
